Telephone
by kaorinin
Summary: Hal yang paling Rukia benci selain menunggu adalah mendapati teleponnya berbunyi terus di tengah malam, apalagi jika ia sudah tertidur nyenyak dan bermimpi indah. "—APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI TENGAH MALAM SEPERTI INI, ICHIGO?"/An Ichiruki fanfiction, AU/Mind to R&R?


**Disclaimer:** Bleach - Tite Kubo

**Warning:** AU, IchiRuki, 526 words excluded disclaimer, warning, and author's note. Terinspirasi dari fic 15 menitnya mysticahime :))

* * *

**Telephone © kaorinin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kalau ada yang lebih menyebalkan bagi Rukia dari menunggu, itu sudah pasti adalah mengangkat telepon yang terus saja berdering tengah malam seperti ini.

Apalagi ketika dia sudah membuka kelopak matanya—dengan terpaksa—hanya untuk melihat siapa yang telah berani mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya. Dan terteralah nama yang akan ia benci—mungkin sampai dua-tiga hari kemudian.

"Ha—"

"—APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI TENGAH MALAM SEPERTI INI, ICHIGO?"

"Tengah malam? Di sini matahari malah bersinar sangat terik,"

Rukia merutuki segala hal apapun yang bisa ia rutuki. Ujung poninya yang menjuntai ke depan ia tiup sekuat tenaga saking kesalnya.

"Yang benar saja, kau sudah tahu perbedaan waktu Tokyo dan New York seperti langit dan bumi. Jangan suka menelepon seenak rambut jerukmu!"

Hening. Tapi Rukia tahu persis di seberang sana Ichigo sedang mengulum senyumnya.

"Sudah, ya. Besok-besok kutelepon lagi."

"Eh tungg—"

"TUUUUT..."

"—gu dulu..."

Rukia menatap layar handphone-nya yang sudah kembali ke tampilan layar utama—yang artinya Ichigo sudah sukses memutuskan koneksi mereka tanpa persetujuan dari Rukia.

"ARRRRRGGGGH BOCAH INI SELALU SAJA—" Rukia menghentikan makiannya ketika dilihat layarnya kembali menyala dan menampilkan notifikasi layanan chat, lagi-lagi dari Ichigo.

**Ichigo:**

**Kangen juga dengar omelanmu. Sudah sana, tidur lagi. _Mou leípeis_.**

Rukia berkali-kali mengulang tiga kalimat yang Ichigo tulis di layanan chat tersebut. Berkali-kali, tanpa bosan. Rukia tahu mereka memang sudah lama tidak mendengar suara masing-masing—karena kesibukan Ichigo yang sedang mengambil kuliah S2 di sana juga karena kesibukan Rukia yang mengajar anak-anak di Tokyo. Biasanya mereka hanya sempat untuk saling bertegur sapa di layanan chat—Rukia selalu mensyukuri adanya teknologi-teknologi yang bisa membuatnya tetap merasa dekat dengan Ichigo.

Meski Rukia tahu, sejauh apapun jarak memisahkan, mereka tetap merasa dekat satu sama lain.

Karena mereka masih melihat bulan yang sama.

Rukia masih saja mengulang-ulang tiga kalimat tersebut, ketika menyadari ia tidak mengerti arti kalimat yang terakhir. Rukia yakin itu bahasa asing dari salah satu teman Ichigo, tapi ia tidak mengetahui artinya. Ichigo sering bercerita kalau ia mempunyai beberapa teman dekat dari negara-negara yang berbeda dan mereka sering mempelajari bahasa masing-masing.

**Rukia:**

**Lain kali aku tidak akan mengangkat teleponmu jika kau menelepon tengah malam seperti ini lagi!**

Rukia merebahkan lagi tubuhnya, ia tarik selimutnya sampai sebatas dagu. Akhir-akhir ini memang cukup berat, terakhir mereka ngobrol seperti ini pun rasanya sudah lama sekali. Sekitar dua minggu yang lalu.

Ternyata ia bisa merindukan bocah menyebalkan itu juga.

**Ichigo:**

**Lain kali kau yang harus meneleponku, bayarnya mahal sekali...**

**Rukia:**

**Ya... baiklah. Akan kupikirkan. Kau sedang apa sekarang? Tidak ada kuliah?**

**Ichigo:**

**Sekarang sedang masuk waktu istirahat, lima belas menit lagi ada kuliah. Sudah cepat tidur, aku tidak mau besok kau mengajar dengan keadaan setengah mengantuk.**

**Rukia:**

**Iya iya...**

**Hey, kalimat yang terakhir artinya apa? Kau tahu aku paling tidak mengerti dengan istilah asing.**

Lima menit...

Sepuluh menit...

Lima belas menit...

Ichigo belum juga membalas _chat_-nya. Rukia berpikir mungkin Ichigo sudah kembali ke rutinitasnya jadi ia meletakkan _handphone_-nya di meja kecil samping tempat tidur.

Ketika ia sudah hampir terlelap, nada _ringtone_ yang ia gunakan untuk memberitahukan pesan-pesan yang masuk kembali berbunyi.

Rukia menghela napasnya, ia tahu betul itu Ichigo.

**Ichigo:**

**Artinya?**

**Kamu cerewet sekali.**

.

.

.

**END**

**P.S.:**

_Mou leípeis: Aku merindukanmu [Greek]_

_._

_._

_._

**Author's Note:**

KANGEN BANGEEEEEEEET BIKIN ICHIRUKI

Ah, yasudahlah, karena hati memang tidak karuan dan sindrom galau-habis-ujian menyerang, jadinya kepikiranlah bikin fic ini :""")

Ada yang mau review? :)


End file.
